Strings and Things
by midnightluck
Summary: Science and music aren't that different, when you get right down to it. Just because Wally doesn't have time to focus on the violin anymore doesn't mean he doesn't miss it.


__All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners (Cartoon Network). For a prompt on YJ_Anon_Meme.__

* * *

><p>Science and music aren't that different, when you get right down to it. It's all about making different elements work in harmony to produce something more than the sum of the parts.<p>

As a scientist, Wally has always understood the importance of having steady hands and strong fingers, which is why he never complained about learning an instrument. Piano was so cliché, though, and besides, he'd have to sit still for _hours_. At least with a violin, he could stand or sit as he liked.

He still practices, sometimes. Not as often as he'd like, given the increasing demands on his time, but it's always relaxing to just slow down and play for a while. It's an exercise in control, because violins are delicate, but it's also an art. He likes that he can create something, make something pretty that's just his.

It's soothing.

* * *

><p>It comes in handy, once. They're set to guard a party, waiting until the threat shows itself. They split up, half to mingle, and half at the best vantage point in the house: the stage.<p>

Kaldur is dressed in a sharp suit, following Superboy, who's got Megan on his arm. He smiles at the two in front of him as Megan giggles and pulls Connor to the left, leaving Kaldur to take the right. They'll keep each other out of trouble, and all he has to worry about is the others.

The 'band' makes it backstage before being stopped by the emcee. "You're awfully young," the man says warily. "Um, not to be disrespectful, but."

He doesn't finish the sentence, but then, he doesn't really need to. They all know he wants them to play something. Quick looks are traded.

So a disguised Robin takes a seat at the practice piano, and Wally grips the violin. It feels heavy in his hand and weighs on his shoulder, but still so familiar. He lays the bow across the strings, and then looks at Robin for his cue.

Robin hesitates, glancing first at Artemis, then at Wally, and gently starts weaving a melody. It's soft and slow and gentle, and one Wally knows. He's not sure why Robin's picked this song, but that doesn't much matter, because his entrance is coming up in _three-two-three-four-four-two-three_ now.

He likes this piece. It's happy, but not flighty, and joy without bounce. The melody of the piano paints the backdrop for his descant, and then they merge for a bridge, before the piano trills on, and the violin drops to follow.

He closes his eyes, certain that Robin knows what he's doing, now. His bro wouldn't let him down, and it's so easy to get lost in the familiar tug of the bow across the strings.

He hits the break, and suddenly, the high, delicate sound of a flute warbles in, twisting to follow the melody, circling and setting the stage, and he counts it off, joins back in, and everything just _fits_.

There is a moment, suspended in time, where Wally is perfectly, completely happy, and he wallows in it, basking and searing it into his memory, because it won't last.

It doesn't. They come to the fermata, and Wally opens his eyes, watching Artemis for the cue. She's the one who has to breathe, so she's the one who'll make the call.

She warbles the note, and lets it fade, and the boys do too.

There is silence, and Wally breathes.

Slowly, the man nods, and says, "You'll do." So they cart the rest of their stuff onto the stage, and they're in.

* * *

><p>It all goes kind of pear-shaped, and they have to improvise like mad, but they're getting pretty good at that. They make it back to Mount Justice eventually, tired and bleeding and ragged around the edges, but alive.<p>

"One of these days, our plan is actually going to work," Wally bemoans, slumping at the table. "Everything's going to go perfectly, and it's going to be _amazing_."

"We did succeed in getting in," Kaldur points out. "You're all very good musicians."

"Oh, yes," M'gann chimes. "That was amazing!"

"It's the song we're learning in orchestra," Artemis says mildly. "How'd you know, Robin?"

"You live in Gotham," Robin shrugs, as if that explains everything, and it really kind of does. Everyone knows Batman knows everything that happens in Gotham.

"The violin was particularly nice, Wally. I didn't know you played," Kaldur diplomatically changes the subject.

Wally shrugs, rolling his head across the table to squint at their leader. "Parents signed me up for lessons as a kid. Never bothered to drop it."

"It's nice," Superboy says. "It sounds nice."

Robin slides Wally a smile across the table, and Wally sits up enough to grin back, and then say, "You guys weren't half bad, either."

"Would you all play for us sometime?" Megan asks.

The violin has always been something that was only his, but somehow, he finds he doesn't mind sharing.


End file.
